bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Haiōhi Iroagezai
Haiōhi Iroagezai is a powerful female Shinigami who calls herself "The Soul Queen". Prideful, haughty, self-centered, and arrogant, she believes herself to be more important than anyone else. Gekkō Utsukushi wishes to take her position, as she believes that she would bring a new era of peace to Soul Society. Haiōhi has a one-sided rivalry with Hizashi Yoshi, with her fondest wish being to defeat her. In actuality, Haiōhi is a Fōrun-juu, having sacraficed her soul in order to back up her claims to power. Appearance Haiōhi has long, blue hair, with half of her bangs covering the right side of her face. She parts her bangs in the middle so that they frame her face on either side as they fall, and they extend downwards, reaching down to her hips. She has gray eyes. She wears a black witch's hat that curls backwards slightly at the top. It has a silver crown slightly above the brim. Her outfit is similar to a one-piece swimsuit, though part of it is cut out, being split down to under her belly button, leaving hand-like cups to cover her half of her breasts. This outfit is black, with some gold here and there. It has a large collar, leather shoulder pads attached to the collar, and a black cape extends down from this collar, being blue on the inside. Her black sleeves are detached, and she wears a red jewel around her neck. She wears black thigh-high socks, and pointed boots. Haiōhi's skirt is barely knee-length, being white with gold lines around the hem. She wears a golden earring in her right ear. Personality and Traits Haiōhi is a very complex woman. While she uses a polite and quiet facade at most times, she is actually selfish, pompous, spoiled, arrogant, and cruel, used to having her own way. Her transition from Shikai (Hisomu no Ginkaen lit. Concealed Silver Flames) to Bankai (Kyōaku no Ginkaen lit. Brutal Silver Flames) represents this. She attempts to justify her less-than-admirable actions with her apparently unmatched beauty, causing her to think that she can get away with anything because Soul Society will forgive her. She also made it seem that she didn't think much of Shinigami either as she commented to Retsu Unohana that she didn't care if Seireitei was destroyed or not due to her Prima Rinascata Bestie, since everyone would forgive her anyway because she is "beautiful". Because of her beauty and strength, she is used to seeing men and women, young and old alike, fall instantly in love with her. As a result, people forgive her when she acts cutely apologetic or reminds them of her beauty. However, when Gai Nagareboshi came along and displayed a complete immunity to her charms, due to his unique reishi patterns, she initially felt that she could not bear the existence of someone completely invulnerable to her powers, and would collapse whenever insulted. In her fight with Hizashi, it was noted Haiōhi probably also went through tragedies like the kind Hizashi went through which twisted her personality. She is extremely envious of Hizashi because of her cool composure despite her traumatic past, as well as being beloved by all, and seeks to defeat her and become the 'Most Beautiful Woman in Soul Society' so that she may feel the same and get over her guilt. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Hisomu no Ginkaen (潜むの銀火炎 lit. Concealed Silver Flames) is the name of Haiōhi's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a silver katana. Shikai: Hisomu no Ginkaen's Shikai is activated with the command "Behold my beauty" (見よ私美し "Miyo watashi utsukushi"). When unsealed, it takes the form of a crystalline whip. When activating Shikai, Haiōhi spins Hisomu no Ginkaen around her body, as it becomes engulfed in flames, taking its Shikai form. Hisomu no Ginkaen is regarded as one of the most beautiful Zanpakutō in the Soul Society, second to Sode no Shirayuki. The transformation comes along with a rush of hot air in all directions. Shikai Special Abilities: Hisomu no Ginkaen has control over fire, much like Haru Kiseki's Boyaen but uses it in a different manner. Like Kaname Tōsen's Suzumushi and Kisuke Urahara's Benihime, Hisomu no Ginkaen possesses more than one ability in Shikai. Hisomu no Ginkaen's abilities are labeled as "waltzes" by Haiōhi. Hisomu no Ginkaen is a 'flame-counterpart' to Rukia Kuchiki's Sode no Shirayuki. *'Some no Enbu, Hibashira' (初の円舞・火柱 lit. First Waltz, Fire Pillar): Haiōhi calls out the attack name, and whips the ground. Her reiatsu tunnels into the ground and erupts from the ground in silver flames, incinerating her opponent. *'Tsugi no Enbu, Ginpa' (次の円舞・銀波 lit. Next Waltz, Silver Wave): Haiōhi calls out the attack name, and she makes a slashing motion at her opponent. She then launches several razor-sharp discs of silver flames, connected by chains of reiatsu at her opponent. As the opponent makes contact with the front disc, the disc warps the opponent into the middle, where the discs fly at them and inflict severe damage. *'San no Enbu, Hiha' (参の円舞・火刃 lit. Third Waltz, Fire Blade): Haiōhi calls out the attack name, and silver flames surround Hisomu no Ginkaen, transforming it into a regular sword with several segments in-between the blade. This is a prelude to her next attack. *'Daiyon no Enbu, Gekido Yakushin' (第四円舞・激怒躍進 lit. Fourth Waltz, Blazing Onslaught): After having used San no Enbu, Hiha, Haiōhi calls out the attack name. At that moment, she rushes towards her opponent, and several gigantic typhoons of silver flame are formed in the air between the segments of the blade, which are then thrown against the opponent. Each typhoon has enough power to demolish a large area of Seireitei. *'Daigo no Enbu, Kōen' (第五円舞・煌炎 lit. Fifth Waltz, Brilliant Flame): After Haiōhi calls out the attack name, the links of Hisomu no Ginkaen seperate and surround her body, before bursting into intense flame. With a hand movement, Haiōhi smashes them together, creating a giant explosion that destroys everything around her. Bankai: Kyōaku no Ginkaen (凶悪の銀火炎 lit. Brutal Silver Flames) Fōrun-juu Haiōhi gained the powers of the Fōrun-juu by making a deal with Yūrei for "power that will make me the most graceful, powerful and beautiful, so that everyone will look upon me with awe". In return, Yūrei created an Inner Animal in the form of a golden phoenix within her Inner World. After her desire to achieve that goal was aggrevated due to repeated losses and several incidents, Haiōhi completed her transformation through sheer hatred and became the "Soul Queen". Culmine Haiōhi's Culmine (頂き, Crests) takes the form of a jagged, jet-black scythe. Its name is Hōō Chinkonka (鳳凰鎮魂歌 lit. Phoenix Requiem). Prima Rinascata Bestie: Azzerare Ha Svolta: Hōō Shūkyoku no Chinkonka (鳳凰終局の鎮魂歌 lit. Phoenix Finality Requiem): Azzerare Ha Svolta Special Ability: Hōō Shūkyoku no Chinkonka's ability is to return anything, including Haiōhi's opponent's attacks, back to their starting point. As soon as her opponent attempts to attack her, a shower of silver fire will reach out of her back at incomprehensible speeds. This silver fire has 'time-reversing' properties, and the instant it touches her opponent, their attack will be sent back to their starting point. Hence, she is now near invincible, as all "supposed" actions created by an opponent would have been reverted (back to the starting point), leaving her untouchable by anything that would try to hurt her, befitting her personality. If the opponent is killed by the silver fire, then they will repeatedly experience death, as they will die but continuously return the starting point, with the cause of death changing every time with the effect of the time displacement being non-existent, thus causing endless scenarios where actions and initiatives are started, but the effects of such does not occur, which results in her opponent experiencing death for all eternity. This ability is not passive, as abilities such as illusions, those without any "direct" form of attack are exempt, and effects already in place are also exempt from Hōō Shūkyoku no Chinkonka's ability. Trivia *PersonaSuperiorDeus was given permission by Kenji Hiroshi to use the Fōrun-juu concept. *The kanji used in Hisomu no Ginkaen's later waltzes (fourth and fifth) were partly borrowed from Darknesslover5000's Rukia Kuchiki article. All credit regarding the kanji goes to him/her. *Haiōhi's Hōō Shūkyoku no Chinkonka ability was inspired by Giorno Giovanna's Stand, Gold Experience Requiem from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Fōrun-juu Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Characters